The Daycare Ditto
by BunnyOfRabbits
Summary: If you found an underage minor being forced to do some grown-up things how would react? Join two sisters, a gay Grovyle, and a daycare Ditto as they fight for his freedom. Abuse is mentoned in Chapter 2 and so on.
1. Chapter 1

The Daycare Ditto

Chapter 1: The beginning of the beginning of the beginning

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own Pokémon. And if I did, English games would be out first in America with Pokémon Grey version and Sapphire and Ruby remakes being made this very second.

* * *

><p>Hello, name's Piper. I'm a five year old Grovyle, at level 55, who would seem to be 21 to humans. Unlike what all humans see, Pokémon are more or less similar to the species of Homo sapiens.<p>

I have light green helmet hair and a long dark green ponytail. I wear a red sleeveless top and have a jacket the same color of green as my hair over it. I have retractable blades which are very deadly and counted as lethal weapons. I wear green sweats and cheap dark green sneakers with a light maroon bottom.

I travel with a less than average human girl about 18 years old. There's nothing very special about her, except for the fact that she wants a gosh-darned baby Treecko!

The only way she thinks she can get a baby Treecko is to put me in the Pokémon daycare with, either skinny or obese, ditto girls. (I swear humans think ditto's gender can change… Wrong! Dittos can only change their appearance and nothing else.)

It's not that I don't like girls, well that's lying, it's just they all expect the same thing from me, and they're annoying, and well they just expect me to commit to this! I would be okay, more or less, if it was Clair or Rhyme.

Clair is a, level 30, two year old Cleffa. To most Pokémon she seems to be ten years-old. She has bright pink hair put in to pigtails with brown scrunchies. She wears a dress with a brown star smack-dab on the middle of it. She wears brown tap dancing shoes all the time and is cute with that innocent little angel face.

Rhyme is a, level 45, four year old Kirlia who seems to be 14. She wears a white dress down to her knees with white leggings underneath. She wears her hair identical to Clair with a few variations. Her hair is light green the same shade as my hair, and she wears red scrunchies in her hair her pigtails still part of her helmetish hair. She and Clair were found in Eterna forest after an Ursaring attack. Apparently both their families were killed with a few survivors. They are now close knit like sisters.

* * *

><p>With the introductions out of the way let's start our story.<p>

* * *

><p>Five weeks after winning her sixth gym badge, Trainer Amber from Twinleaf town takes a well-deserved break at home.<p>

"Okay Piper, since we've already tried this 16 times before let's discuss terms."

'Oh Joy!' I muttered under my breath. 'Go on, Princess your chariot awaits!' smirked Rhyme.

'Piper! Piper!' said Clair franticly rushing towards me. 'Yes, Clair?' I said picking her up.

'Don't go! Rhyme's being mean to me!' she said this while hiccupping and crying, obviously using Fake Tears, a move she got a while back.

I looked up at Rhyme clearly confused, 'Oh she is?' Clair looked up. 'Yeah, so you'll have to stay!'

I ruffled her hair and set her down, squatting to her field of view, 'Well I'd love to…' She beamed.

'But I really have to go so I can make Amber happy.' She frowned.

'B-But you can't go! We don't want you to!' She said going over to Rhyme while tugging on her hand.

'Don't say that about me, or anyone, unless it's true from now on okay?' She picked Clair up. 'Promise!' They said as they pinky-sweared.

I left the happy scene going to Amber's room and sighed. "Okay boy, I get it. I don't like it either but here's my preposition." She said, lecture voice activating.

She continued. " If you go to this one last daycare for me…" I rolled my eyes. "And get acquainted with the Ditto there." She paused.

"Just as friends…" My eyes brightened. "You won't go to another daycare for the rest of your life." I smiled brightly. This news was enough to convince me to do anything! I immediately took her hand and shook it vigorously.

She stood dazed for a moment and replied. "So you're going?" 'Yes stupid.' (Times like this are when I'm grateful she can't understand me.)

I left with a skip in my step to go tell Clair and Rhyme the good-, no great news!

* * *

><p>A\N: New Character Next Chapter and his name is well... I don't know yet!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Daycare Ditto Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Amber and I are currently traveling towards the Solaceon Daycare Center, my last time visiting one mind you.<p>

We always travel on foot, so Amber can save a few bucks.

* * *

><p>"Happiness and Caring for 500 P or More. 1,000 P for an Egg Combo." Read the sign.<p>

"Okay ma'am." said Amber. "I'll pay 1,000 Poke for the Egg Combo." An old lady stood at the counter.

"So will that be with one or two Pokémon being deposited?" Smiled the old lady. "Just one." She motioned to me. "Piper! Come here!"

I turned my head and poked the Rattata Plushy on the floor one more time to make sure it was dead. Eyeing it I left to go stand by Amber. 'Coming!' I shouted.

'Right this way.' The old Lady said as she led me out back to a steel-enforced shed. The door opened and I was pushed inside. _Clink!_ The door locked.

Standing at the closed doorway for over fifteen minutes, I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dimly lighted room. I eventually saw a pale, pink, figure cowering in the corner. He was absolutely shivering.

As I inched toward him, he spun around. 'No! Don't! Please! Stop!' He started backing up against the corner as I reached out to him. 'Ahhh!' He screamed. I frantically looked around and put a hand over his mouth.

Out of options, I used Grasswhistle to sing him a lullaby. He fought it for a while, and even bit me while I was trying to get him to sleep.

Still struggling as I laid him down on the king-sized bed; I gagged suddenly realizing why he was protesting. Also why the bed was covered in stains, not to mention the scars on his back when I took off his blood-stained shirt.

_Poor kid! _I thought wrapping him up in the thin blue blanket. I lay on the bed with a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach looking over at the old-ish teen.

He was about five-maybe four and a half in human terms. That would mean he looked like a seventeen year old with light pink hair. He wore a long sleeve t shirt that was a little big on him. He wore long pink pants that went down to his ankles unlike my heritage, coming from *cough*_China_*cough*, he looked as if he came from somewhere like *cough*_Russia_*cough*. Upon further inspection I found out he was a Ditto.

* * *

><p>Ditto's P.O.V.<p>

Waking up at 3 am is always a pleasure when you know what is going to come during the daylight hours. Oddly enough, the Grovyle from before was in my bed, hugging me.

I was about to close my eyes as I realized two things. Firstly, my butt was fine and didn't hurt like what would normally happen in situations like this. And secondly I was shirtless with no new scars.

As I struggled to get free the Grovyle squeezed me tighter. I sighed and went to sleep. _Maybe this time would be different …_'Night Gro-Gro.'

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for now folks!


	3. Chapter 3

The Daycare Ditto Chapter 3

A/N: Before we start our story I would like to say something…

As a reply to LiliL-1113's review I have to say, I know right? But, things will get better. They always do.

* * *

><p>I woke up first realizing I was hugging the poor Ditto boy. I blushed, letting go, wondering how I ended up so close to him during the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

_Lightning flashed outside the cave in Solaceon when Piper was just a Treecko and Amber was in Solaceon Town to catch a rare Pokémon, the Unknown. Piper jumped, clinging onto Amber's leg shivering._

"_It's okay boy, it's only lightning." Piper relaxed a little still clinging onto Amber's leg as she comforted him. "You can always hug me when you get scared from now on, okay?" Piper nodded furiously and got off of her leg. "Good boy!" she said petting him._

* * *

><p>'<em>Good Times, Good times.'<em> Thought Piper as he got up and stretched, unaware that the still shirtless scar covered teen was up. Piper turned around and the boy yelped.

'Ahh!' Piper tensed as he ran over to the boy silencing him with his hand.

'Okay kid you listening?' The ditto nodded. 'Okay, I'm going to let go of your mouth and ask you some questions, okay?' The ditto, starting to cry, nodded.

Piper let his hand drop and the boy swiftly ran to sit on the bed motioning for him to come and sit.

'Firstly,' I asked the scared ditto boy as he put his shirt on. 'What's your name?'

'Leroy,' he muttered. 'What?' I asked. 'My name,' he said taking in a breath, 'is Leroy.'

'_Leroy. I'll have to remember that.'_ I thought. 'Name's Piper.' I said. 'Remember it.' I looked into the dead center of his cerulean blue eyes with my twilight yellow.

He gulped and opened his mouth. 'So why are **you** here?' he said the last word dripping with hatred- '_Or was it venom?'_ I questioned myself as I replied, 'I'm here because my trainer wanted a Treecko,'

His face turned ghostly white. 'But,' He looked at me with traces of hope and doubt in his face.

'I bargained her down to me at least getting to know you for a little while.' He smiled brightly and hugged me his cheeks light pink, matching his shirt. He held me like this for a while and let go.

I looked at him with puppy eyes as he said, 'Why me?'

'Oh that,' I said standing up, 'You know how more than 75 percent of Ditto's, like yourself, are girls?' He nodded. 'Well, if you couldn't already tell,' I spun around to face him. 'I don't like girls. So, this is my trainer's last ditch attempt to get a Treecko. 'Sides if this doesn't work I'll convince her to adopt you-' I stopped. 'I meant to adopt a Treecko!' I said plastering a fake smile on my face and hiding my bush.

He frowned and then smiled. 'My turn. So Leroy, how old are you?' he thought for a moment, making a cute pose and said, 'I'm four,' I frowned.

'_How would Amber, Clair, and Rhyme react if I liked a four year old.' _(In human terms he would look like a 16 year old. Remember Piper is, like, 21.)

He continued, 'So how old are you?' I sighed. 'I'm five.' I sat down on the bare bed and he came over to me.

* * *

><p>'It's okay in a few weeks I'll be four and a half.' I said and Piper smiled.<p>

'So Leroy, if it's not to personal can I ask you something?' He asked curiously. I thought about it and smiled. 'It depends on the question.'

He scooted far away from me and asked, 'Who's in your family?' My face fell in a second and he muttered something that sounded like 'Sorry'.

I reached down in my sock for my necklace and showed it to him.

'This necklace shows me, my mom, and my dad before I was caught and sent here.'

Inside the locket was a picture depicting a man with blue fuzzy cat-like ears wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with blue eyes and pants standing next to a skinny lady wearing a long pink dress with brown eyes and short pink hair.

They were both holding up a small boy with blue eyes and short pink hair wearing pink overalls in a long sleeved white shirt smiling happily. The parents, in human terms, looked to be in their early thirties while the child looked like he was four or five.

'Wow. Nice family… Wait your dad was a Mew! I thought there was only one!' Leroy shook his head as he put the necklace away.

'There are many species of legendary Pokémon and many in each species but, the ones who are seen by humans look similar. So they infer that there is only one of each since not many are seen at once.'

'So that's why you have those pretty blue eyes.' Piper inquired as I blushed.

'Yeah… um so,' I said trying to change the subject. 'What about your family?' Piper gave me a squeeze as he said. 'I never knew my family 'cause I was born in the Pokémon lab.'

I smiled and hugged him back. 'It's okay.' He started to say something as his stomach growled.

I laughed. 'Guess it's time for dinner.' I went over to the cleaner part of my small room.

This was the bathroom, with working toilet and shower (this part a different room in itself completely), and eating part of my prison.

I walked over to my small fridge; the people who hold me here restock every now and then, and pulled out some berries. 'You like lum berries, Piper?' Piper brightened up and ran to the small two person table.

'I'll take that as a yes.' I grabbed one big serving bowl and two small bowls we could eat with and filled it with lum berries.

Piper eyed the big bowl of lum berries as I set it down and then some as I started to serve the appropriate amount of berries.

He looked at me for a few minutes as I started eating, after which I said. 'You can eat now.'

He started wolfing the food down as I finished mine. I put my hand on the serving spoon at the same time Piper did and pulled my hand away as he started to serve me some food.

I blushed thinking how weird it would be if he was hand feeding me. I shook my head and Piper started to serve himself.

* * *

><p>After that nothing eventful happened and Piper and I went to bed… sort of. I went to bed.<p>

After a while, he walked over to me "sleeping" and kissed my forehead. I had to resist the urge to blush, and afterwards he ruffled my hair.

He turned the light off in the dim room and we went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Daycare Ditto Chapter 4

A/N: Don't know when I'll stop this story or if I'll have regular updates ever but I'm glad that someone reviews me, even if it was just one person… oh well…

After the night where are hands touched I started to notice a pattern… especially in the mornings.

'Piper!' I ran out of the bathroom, soaking wet, with all my clothes on. 'What?' he said one towel covering his hair and one his lower half.

'I had to put my clothes on, before getting to dry myself off! That's what!' I screamed, turning around for him to dress.

In a minute or so, he came over to me. 'Look Leroy, I'm sorry I took your towel… but-'I snapped at that comment. 'But what!' He flinched.

'But I thought you would take longer and I would have enough time to dry my hair…' He was looking at me with puppy-dog eyes and I frowned. 'Piper! Tomorrow just wake me up first okay?'

He smiled and ruffled my hair. 'Don't do that!' I pouted. He sat down on my stained black couch and motioned for me to come and sit.

I sighed as I came over to sit in his lap. He hugged my waist and laid his chin on the top of my head.

'_In our relationship we're getting closer to becoming an item. We haven't kissed yet and I'm sure he wants to keep it going slow.'_ I thought.

'Leroy.' He said. 'Hey, Piper.' I smiled up at him. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them he was snoring.

'Ugh!' I started to struggle as he squeezed me tighter. 'Piper!' He opened his eyes for a moment and went back to sleep. I counted to three and…

'PIPER!' He immediately woke up and covered his ears. 'I did it again didn't I?' I got up and bonked his head.

'Yes, you dummy!' he frowned. 'That really hurt!' I laid a hand on his shoulder. 'So did my stomach when you viciously squeezed it!'

He thought for a moment and smiled. My eyes grew as I said, 'I swear if you were a psychic-type you would use Nasty Plot every chance you got.'

He didn't say anything as he came closer to me guiding me to the bed. 'Oh no! Not again!' I said as he pushed me down his eyes showing no sign of mercy.

'Don't do it Piper.' I warned him as he came closer. 'Don't do it.' He started to take off my shoe. 'I'm warning you.' He took off my sock.

'Seriously Piper, stop now or I'll' He started to tickle my feet as I held back a laugh. He started tickling harder and this time I only giggled a little. He started to tickle me a little harder.

'Ha ha ha ha Ha- Piper! Ha ha ha- Stop!' He smiled. 'What's the magic word?' He wouldn't stop.

'He he he he- Please Piper!' He thought for a moment and said, 'Not quite what I'm looking for. Try again.' 'I can't take much more' I thought and said, 'He he he ha- Piper I'll do anything!'

He stopped tickling me and said, 'Anything?' He paced back and forth for a moment and closed his eyes. I put my socks and shoes on as he thought about it.

Later that day he clapped his hands and said, 'I got it! Leroy.' He said turning to me. 'Is there any way we can get out of this room for a little while and socialize with the other local Pokémon?'

I thought about it and spotted something. 'Yes, Piper. I think there is.' He looked in my direction and whispered. 'What?' I took his hand and led him to a little button with a microphone.

'What does this do?' He questioned and pointed to it. I sighed. 'Let me show you.'

I pushed the button and a female voice responded saying. 'Hello, what do request, my little Leroy?' Piper scowled and I replied saying. 'Katy, you know I don't swing that way.'

She giggled and said, 'I know, so would you and Mr. who-ever-it-is like to join everyone?' I laughed and said, 'That would be nice. Thank you.'

In a second flat, the door was unlocked and opened by a girl with long sleeved brown top and brown pants. She had long blond hair with a yellow poncho on and she never opened her eyes the whole way. She really enjoys sleeping, is always barefoot and is an Abra.

A little while after we were outside, Leroy went to play with the little Pokémon. Me and What's-her-face were currently having a conversation.

'Look I don't care who or what you are but let's get one thing straight if you hurt Leroy again I'll come after you and personally kill you with my Psycho-Cut.' She threatened after telling me that she's six years-old at level 100. (Even though this may seem odd to some, realize that age does not determine the level of a Pokémon, but experience does.)

'Whoa!' I said, backing away. 'What'd I do?' She smirked. 'You Piper,' She said telepathically, 'have done nothing yet.' I smiled. 'Good then-' She cut me off. 'But if you hurt him like all the others did,'

She paused. 'I'll have to hang you like the vermin you are.' She finished venom dripping off of every word. When Leroy came over, she brightened up immediately and skipped away.

'You okay?' He questioned. I looked over to him. 'Yeah, I'm fine. But it's getting kind of late. Let's hit the sack.' After that nothing too exciting or interesting happened and we went to sleep.

This time I kissed his cheek and hopped in to bed. I could've sworn that he smiled and called my name after I kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Daycare Ditto Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize to all those who were waiting patiently for an update…

I welcome you to Chapter 5…

P.S.- Viewer Discretion is advised. Mentions of rape and bad words are used…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and if I did, this story would be a book and someone else would be writing it for me.

* * *

><p>'<em>Come here, little boy!' Said the Raticate, searching under tables and chairs. The Raticate was a male, and about three times as old as Leroy at the time. He had brown buzz-cutted hair and a tan shirt. He had a fake tan and good looks. His stupid trainer wanted a shiny Ratatatta. (The Raticate basically looked like he was 30, while Leroy looks about 15 in this dream, or two and a half in Pokémon terms.)<em>

'_Oh Arceus!' I thought, 'Please let him get tired and fall asleep!' I was clinging on to the ceiling, in his Spinanark form, still completely pink. _

'_You little Mother- f #$%ing w#$%! I'll get you tomorrow, Leroy!' _

_Hours later when the Ditto thought he was asleep, the Raticate caught him. Putting a hand over my mouth, the Raticate whispered in my ear. 'Since this isn't you're first time, you sl$#, I'll make fast and painful.' _

* * *

><p>'Nnooooo!' I woke up in the middle of the night, remembering Archie my first rapist and alleged 'lover'. He was nothing like my first, who was a Rampardos, he was with me for over a year, and truly did love me. He broke up with me when he came back and found out that I willingly loved another Pokémon, a sweet boy Absol.<p>

Now I live in my little jail-cell almost completely alone each day going out to see the little ones. Of course every day is eventful when you're rooming with an insomniac Grovyle who only thinks about some things… 'Leroy what is it!' yelled Piper as he ran towards me half undressed, coming from the bathroom. 'Oof.' He came down to sit on my lap covered by my blanket.

I blushed and shook my head. 'First of all get off me!' I pushed him off. 'And second of all, contact Katy and tell her to get here A-SAP.'

Still half naked he ran over to the Intercom and pressed the button. 'Katy, Leroy's freaked and needs you to come quick and-'

'Piper!' Leroy yelled at me. 'What!' I said. 'Put some pants on!' He threw my pants at my face. 'What are you talking about- Oh…'

I looked down and saw that my lower half was bare. 'Oh my Arceus! Sorry, Leroy!'

I took my hand off the intercom and realized that Katy heard the whole thing.

Katy took a few minutes, probably to let me put my pants on and Teleported in.

'So Leroy, how are you? Did he hurt you? Surprise you? Molest you? What did he do? Leroy did you let him-' She was stuck on over-protective sibling mode. 'Katy!' Leroy screamed.

'I'm fine I just had another dream about Archie…' She sighed. 'Do you want me to use Dream–Eater when you fall asleep and get rid of all the memories including him?'

* * *

><p>'Um…' The Grovyle said, 'Who's Archie?' I narrowed my eyes and got ready to power up a Psycho-Cut like what I did to all my little brother Leroy's Ex-Boyfriends. <em>'I murdered every one of them, except for the few who got close to him and loved him, but had to leave because of their trainers…'<em>

'_Poor Leroy had such a hard life, and knowing that the abusive one-nighters might come back terrified him. Since he was a Ditto, a "breeding machine" as the daycare couple put it, he was taken advantage of and had no hopes of getting adopted because he was after all a Ditto.' _

'_The only way Leroy can escape now, is to go with someone like Piper, but only if Piper is willing to.'_

'Katy!' Snapped Leroy. 'Yeah?' I said looking into his eyes. He gulped. 'Can you explain who Archie was to Piper?'

'Archie was a jack-a$$ who raped poor little Leroy here. I killed him a month after tracking him down, and gave his trainer a new Ratatta. He deserved to be killed and If you rape Leroy.' I paused getting dangerously close to his throat with my Psycho-Cut hand. 'You will end up like Archie and all the others.'

He gulped and backed away, while Leroy came over to me. 'Katy, that was uncalled for!' I sighed and patted his head.

'It will only be a while before you and Piper get close enough for that to happen.' He blushed furiously and whispered. 'Shut up Katy! We're just friends!' I smiled. 'Sure you are. Sure you are. Bye Leroy!' I said hugging him. Piper's eyes brightened and he came next to Leroy, his arms open waiting for a hug.

'Bye Piper…' I said uninterested and Teleported out into my high-tech base right under the Daycare Center, or the old couple's basement.

* * *

><p>'Leroy?' said Piper. 'Yes' I said. 'Um… I'm tired let's go to sleep' I sighed. 'Kay let's go.'<p>

'Oh Leroy,' said Piper getting into his PJ's. 'What?' I replied putting mine on as well. 'I never thought you'd agree to sleep with me that easily.'

I frowned. 'For one day Piper, can you not say things like that?' He pouted and said. 'Can't help if I'm in heat.'

I gave myself a face-palm. _'I forgot that it's Spring again. If this is what you act like in Spring Piper,'_ I thought. _'I'll cherish Summer and Winter forever.'_

_'We had been together for a few weeks and we still haven't kissed though each night he comes closer and closer to my mouth.'_ I blushed at the thought and started to breath normally as if I was asleep.

He came over ruffled my hair and kissed me on the lips. As he was about to leave, I darted up. He jumped. 'How long did you know I was doing that?'

I blushed. 'The first or second time you did it.' I chucked and stood up going over to him.

'Want a kiss?' I said. _'Damn! Stop this! Stupid heat!' _I thought advancing closer to him.

He leaned in and slapped me, shocking me back to my senses. I winced rubbing my cheek as he said. 'And I thought I would be the one to make the first move.'

I screamed at him. 'What WAS THAT FOR?' He picked me up bridal style and set me on the bed.

'Go to sleep Leroy, we'll kiss when both of us are really ready, and not driven by hormones.'

With that sentence he took a pillow and slept on the couch that night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Daycare Ditto Chapter 6

AN: Yeah like I said in the last Chapter this story will update randomly, so yeah enjoy!

I don't own Pokémon and if I did the show would play at night before I went to sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>On a random note let's check up on Rhyme and Clair, whose whereabouts are unknown…<strong>

'Hey, Rhyme.' Said the little Cleffa to the Kirlia. 'You ever wonder when Piper will get back?'

'I'm not too worried about him… though I wonder about the poor ditto.' said Rhyme.

'What do you mean?' The Kirlia sighed and picked her little sister up.

'Well Clair, considering this Ditto is a boy,' Rhyme bit her lip. 'What?' pouted Clair, pounding her fists onto Rhyme's side.

'And Piper likes to be the leader…' Clair looked up. 'Yes?' Rhyme continued. 'And the fact that it's mating season…'

Clair cocked her head to the side. 'Mating-what?' Rhyme gave herself a face-palm.

'You know how babies are born in Spring and Fall?' Clair nodded her head.

'Well Mating Season is when the babies are born…' Clair nodded. 'Okay but, I don't see how this is bad.'

Rhyme sighed again, 'Never mind.'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Castle I'm-Stuck-In-A-Prison-During-Mating-Season-And-It's-Hard-To-Not-Glomp-The-Pink-Haired-Ditto-Boy,<strong>

The dominant Grovyle sat in a chair waiting on the submissive Ditto, who was supposed to kiss him.

'Come on Leroy, it's only a peck.' I said pointing to my cheek. 'Okay, here goes.'

Leroy hesitated, leaning over and puckering his delicate lips. He kissed me on the mouth and I kissed him back. Not rough or anything but, you know.

'That was amazing' We said together as he sat down on my lap.

'You know,' said Leroy. 'None of my relationships have ever gone this slow, not even with my first lover.'

I frowned and made a puffy face. 'Well, excuse me **Princess**, for not being a rapist, **and** also in my first ever relationship.' He turned around and kissed me again. 'I'm sorry, is it okay now?'

I frowned. 'No, it's not you'll have to make your famous Lum berry pancakes and invite Katy over.'

I nuzzled him and picked him up bridal style. 'Piper! What if someone sees?' I smiled and softly nibbled on his neck. 'Then they'll know.' I set him on the cleaner bed in his cleaner room of his cleaner apartment.

* * *

><p>'I walked in at the worst moment known to Man, or Pokémon.' I muttered as I saw my little brother being kissed tenderly by Piper. He started to kiss Leroy's neck. Stunned I let this continue for a while until I coughed.<p>

Piper stopped and looked at me with a sheepish grin. 'Piper, why'd you- oh.' Little Leroy said as Piper shifted into a defensive-stance, standing up and keeping his distance. 'Leroy.' I said making my way over to him.

'Why do you invite me over at the worst possible times?' I sat down. 'Honestly, last time you were being molested when I came in, and by a freaking Gyarados, no less! He was like a year older than you! Granted you did send a message for help, but still!'

'And now,' I continued. 'You let him take over in the middle of Spring?' I sighed and glared at the Green haired idiot. 'I know he likes you,' I pointed to Leroy. 'but if you hurt him.'

He defiantly said 'I won't leave him, Katy!' Leroy joined in, crying into Piper's shoulder. 'We're gonna' get his trainer to adopt me and you!'

I took Leroy from Piper and held both his hands. He looked up at me for a while. Then he gave me a hug. 'Leroy, I promise I'll stop threating after now, okay?' He smiled. 'After this one last time, right?'

I took a deep breath and gave the Grovyle one last warning. 'If you leave him, I'll Psycho-cut your bottom torso off. Then I'll teleport you to the Distortion World, where my good friend Giratina lives, and leave you to die.'

He stood there stunned.

With that Katy left…

* * *

><p>'Leroy,' I called, hours after the visit. 'Yes, Piper!' He said while preparing Pecha-Kebabs.<p>

'Does this mean she accepts us now?' He turned the stove off and came over and kissed my check.

'I think so…' We hugged my chin resting on his head and stood there for a while. He broke away from the hug and nuzzled me, motioning for me to sit in the chair of the open kitchen.

'What did she mean by me "taking over in Spring"?' He smiled and started to laugh, not a chuckle or a smirk but, actual laughter. 'Whaattt?' I said. He smiled and laughed. 'That's when the-he ahaha- females are- he ahaha ha – ready to make eggs!'

Piper's eyes widened and his face flushed bright red. I stopped laughing and looked at his face. 'Sorry…' His face went from flushed to dumbstruck. 'Leroy, my little Ditto-' 'Don't call me that!' I pouted. Afterwards I stood up and slugged him gently.

His eye started to twitch as he looked up at me. 'You have nothing to worry about or apologize for.'

With that, we finished our dinner in silence.

Later Piper jumped on the bed and laid down. _'Awww, He curled up like a Skitty!' _I thought as I pushed him off the bed.

'Five, four, three, two…' I counted out loud. 'HEY!' He stood up and shot a Leaf Blade at me, my head still spiraling from his voice. *PLOP!* I fell backwards and that was all I saw before black.

* * *

><p>*PLOP!* 'Crud! I KO'ed him!' I was pacing back and forth. I stopped and dragged him by the shoulders to his bed. 'Too heavy!' I muttered as I lay him down. *Pop!* A little red version of me appeared on my right shoulder. He had little red horns on his little red-haired head. 'Hey!' He said.<p>

*Pop!* Another one, white this time, in a white robe with a halo appeared on my left. 'Hi.' He said meekly.

'_So who are these hallucinations?' _ 'We' said the red one. 'Are part of your conscience. I'm the bad one.' He said gesturing towards himself.

'And that do-gooding **prick** over there is your good side. We're here because you can't decide whether you want to sleep in his bed with him, possibly scarring him further for the things instincts will make you do.' The good side finished. 'Or if you want to sleep on the couch and keep that crazy Abra from killing you.'

'Wait a sec'. So my mind was actually considering **raping him to relieve my stupid guy part**.' The little me's paused. 'Well, technically' said the white one said. 'It was your instincts but, your brain was starting to think about it.'

'What the?' I thought about it. 'Okay, I've decided. I'm going to sleep on the couch and tell him about my crazy hallucinations tomorrow.' The red one snapped his fingers, 'Poop. But I'll get you next time Decision-making-Piper!' He disappeared and the white one smiled. 'He won't, so don't worry but don't be too harsh. I'm going to go consult him now… so see you around.'

With that I fell on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter I just kind of made up as I went along… Anyone catch the Zelda referance... Anyone?


	7. Chapter 7

The Daycare Ditto Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry to everyone who waited so patiently for this story to upload. I promise to end this story soon. This chapter is kind of mature… No lemons yet 'cause I don't know how to write one but, some violence.**

**To BCY603: Thank you for all of your reviews. They make me feel like I'm a good writer. Yes and No, Piper has always been a little insane.**

* * *

><p><strong>On the last week of Piper's stay at the Daycare… Or late Spring… Warning: M rated scene ahead:/**

'You know what, Leroy?' Piper said. 'What?' I said, swiftly pecking him on the cheek.

'We should do it, right here, right now.' He said, a glint of lust in his eye.

'…What?' I started backing away. He came over and unzipped his pants. He threw them on the floor. I blushed noticing a bulge forming in his boxers.

'Ready?' He said forcefully pushing me on the bed. 'No.' I whimpered quietly. He took off my shirt and started sucking on my neck. 'Stop!' I said pushing him away.

'You sound so submissive when you scream.' He smirked. One hand was working my pants off and the other was moving my head forward. 'Piper…' I whimpered, starting to tear up.

He got up leaving me paralyzed. **Leroy's Limber activated. **I started trembling as he took his boxers off. 'Babe, it's okay.' He said sitting himself on top of me. _'No,no,no,NO,NO,__**NO**__!'_ My mind started screaming as he took my briefs off. His **thingy **poked me on the stomach already hard.

* * *

><p><strong>M rated scene over… <strong>

'NO!' Leroy screamed as I got out of the shower. Leroy sat up breathing really fast and sitting upright on the bed. I went to the living room area to change and sighed. 'Seventeenth night terror in the last three days.'

'Leroy, are you okay.' I said sitting next to him, my voice full of concern.

He hugged me sobbing into my shoulder. 'Remember, Leroy. Amber will be here soon.' He looked up at me started to cry again.

'Come on let's go to sleep.'

I finished putting Leroy's best shoe's on, as he started to surface again. 'You ready to go?' he looked up at me and nodded. We got up off the bed and went to the door.

I kissed him and he opened his mouth, I entered and started licking the roof of his mouth tasting Lum berries. He pulled away for air and hugged me. I pet his head and walked outside.

'Sup Katy,' I waved to her. She merely lifted an eyebrow and waved to Leroy.

* * *

><p>'So!' Leroy said watching the trainers passing by. 'Who is Amber? Is that her?' He said pointing to an old lady.<p>

'No.' I said. 'That her?' He said, over excited pointing to a green haired boy trainer with a rubix cube attached to his belt with a foreign red haired black clothed Pokémon following him(1).

I shook my head. 'No, and that's a he.' He smiled and pointed'Did you notice the boy following him?' The human following the green haired boy was another boy with a red cap on(2). He looked like he was younger and had his name inscribed onto his back pack. _'I can't read human but, the color of his name was in black.'_

'No, I wonder what that's about.' Leroy grasped my arm. 'Maybe they like each other!'

I frowned and looked down at him. 'Humans usually don't have relationships like us, in public if they're both the same gender.' He puffed up his cheeks. 'That's not fair. Why don't they?' I grinned sheepishly.

'Well,' I said scratching the back of my neck. 'For one humans are weird about that in public…'

'Oh.' He said. 'And also humans aren't nice to those who are different.'

He shrugged and walked away. 'Is that her?' I looked over my shoulder. 'No-wait- that's her!' I said, over-excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile from Amber's P.O.V. :<strong>

I chose Clair and Rhyme from my Pokéball pack. "Come on out, Clair and Rhyme!"

Clair came out super excited and Rhyme just stared at me. 'Clefairy fairy fairy!' She started to run around in circles, until Rhyme used Physic to pick her up. "Come on, girls." I said picking Clair up.

"It's time to go get Piper out of that Daycare."

"Come on. Let's go in." I said. 'Kirlia-lia-kir-kirlia.' Rhyme started to pull on my pants pointing to the daycare. "Hmm. What is it?" I kept looking until I saw a Grovyle next to a Ditto and an Abra.

"Oh. That's Piper!" I said racing over to them. "Hey, Piper! Did you make some friends?" He looked at me and smiled. "You ready to leave with us?"

He started to nod and then stopped. 'Grovyle-vyle-gro.' He pulled the Ditto next to him who waved timidly as Piper motioned for the Abra to come over to him.

He looked at me and held the ditto tightly. "Do you want them to come with us?" He gave me a You-Just Figured-This-Out look and I went inside.

"Hello ma'am, you here to deposit or withdraw?" The old lady said. I looked at her. "I'm here to adopt the girl Abra and Ditto. Also to withdraw my Grovyle." The old lady frowned and replied. "I'm sorry ma'am you can't adopt our Ditto. The Abra is yours for free because she is very aggressive."

I put 1 million Poké on the table. "What about now?" The lady's eyes lit up. "Here you go." She placed a Master Ball and a Heal Ball on the table. "This is the Leroy's." She said pointing to the Heal Ball. "And this is **Katy's**." She said whispering to me.

I walked outside and waited. '_That lady's crazy. Abras won't attack their trainer. But based on what the lady said she had a bad past.' _I pondered this thought for a moment and laughed. _ 'I wonder if Rhyme is going to start talking to me._' She walked over to me and I heard a voice. 'You want to know something?' I started blinking and turned around. "What?"

'It's nice of you to finally ask for me to talk to you.' I frowned. "Can all Pokémon talk to me?" She smiled.

'No, but I can.' I frowned. 'It's because I'm a Psychic-Type.' She looked at me and did a face palm.

"Oh," I said. "Can you and Clair go get Piper, Leroy and Katy for me?" She nodded and walked over to the Daycare gate._ 'I'm going crazy!'_ I thought as Clair skipped up to me and back again.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's P.O.V.<strong>

'Hey, Piper!' A Clefairy walked over to us standing next to Rhyme. 'Hey!' I said a smile plastered on my face. 'What's your name?' I said lifting the small Clefairy girl over the gate and next to Leroy.

She squealed. 'Guess!' (She looks about twelve now as Rhyme is 16.) I smiled. 'I dunno' Leroy,'

I looked at him talking to Clair. 'Who is she?' Leroy smiled. 'This is Clair. She's not level 30 anymore and won Snowpoint's gym badge for Amber!'

Rhyme teleported over the gate. 'Did not! She just used metronome and got lucky, that's all!' She went over to Leroy, face flushed. 'I did most of the work! She just got some of it from the Exp. Share!'

Leroy started to cry. I shot her a glare. 'Sorry… uh I'm Rhyme your name is…?' Leroy stopped crying, put on a grin and shook her hand. 'Leroy. My name is Leroy.'

Leroy took a double-take and counted to five. He gave me the signal and we sighed.

'What-the-fudge was that for?' Rhyme said. 'She didn't catch you.'

Leroy looked at Rhyme, straight in the eyes. 'My adoptive sister, Katy. I'm sure she would have been here by now. She's a psychic-type like yourself.' He said gesturing towards her.

'She is ten years old, level 100, and knows Pycho-Cut. She's killed the others who have hurt me…' He paused. 'And considering that Spring is almost over, you must know what I'm talking about.' She nodded.

Clair started to cry. 'Why would anyone hurt you? Leroy you're so nice!' Leroy nodded. 'Yeah I know. I've never done anything to hurt anyone and yet, I keep getting hurt.'

Clair clapped her hands. 'Amber come here! Now!' Rhyme slapped me and said. 'Clair that's not going to work.' She sighed. 'OW!' I screamed. 'That hurt!' With that, Clair ran back to Amber.

Leroy went over to me, my face burning red. 'Why'd she do that?' He said starting to cry. I shrugged.

*WOOSH!* Katy appeared. 'Did he hurt you Leroy?' She said dragging him away from me. 'I thought that Piper was different… Oh well.' She came over to me.

'You know what Piper? I liked you, trusted you even… and you…' She paused motioning her hand towards Leroy. 'And you made my brother cry.' Her eyes started to glow fuchsia. _'So this is what death is like'_ I thought. From out of nowhere a butcher's knife found its way to her hand. '_I wonder if Leroy will save me…' _Now the knife was glowing too fuchsia fire surrounding it. Her left hand gripped my left arm and froze me there while her right gripping the knife and inching it closer to my neck.

I started to cry. 'Bye Leroy.' He screamed. 'Katy he didn't do anything!' I could feel her smirk. 'You say this every time Leroy. Every time.' She paused for one last time. 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger dun dun dunnnn! I'm posting the next chapter after this one so yeah…<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**The Daycare Ditto Chapter 8**

**A/N: BunnyOfRabbits doesn't own Pokémon and never will… That is it.**

**Where we left off last time…**

* * *

><p>'I'm Sorry.' Katy said.<p>

"**Psycho-Cu" **Katy said as she slid the knife across my throat. **'Stop!'** Cried Rhyme. 'I slapped him. Leroy was crying because I slapped him.' I couldn't see much. 'Do you know Pain Split?' A pink clothed male cried.

'No. Do you'A yellow female with brown stripes replied, voice full of regret motioning towards another. 'Piper can you hear me?' A green haired female spoke now. 'Ye-.' was all I could say. Everthing was blurry now, some light and some darkness. "Piper! What happened!" I heard a high pitched female say. "Return Piper!" Something really bright enveloped me as I lost consciousness.

**At the Pokémon Center from no one's point of view…**

"Nurse Joy." Amber said. "Will he be alright?" Nurse Joy sighed looking from the Abra to Kirlia, to the Clefairy and to the Ditto, and finally to the girl Trainer. "I hate saying this.." Nurse Joy said. "He will be okay…" She put both her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"But he won't be able to speak." All the faces, save Nurse Joy, started to go from happy, to neutral, to sad very quickly. The Abra comforted the Ditto who ran away, while the Kirlia and the Clefairy looked at each other. Amber's face turned to that of a hopeful Mesprit's. "Will he ever be able to speak again?"

"We can't say… He might be able to speak some after a full recovery is made. Keep him away from battling for a while." Nurse Joy smiled. "You can go to see him. Tomorrow is the best possible time. Here is your room key." Amber thanked her and returned her Pokémon, save for her Ditto.

* * *

><p><strong>Leroy's Perspective … In the boy nurse changing rooms…<strong>

**Leroy used transform.** 'Now that I am a human I can see how Piper is doing.' Leroy said putting his nurse hat on and mandatory lab coat on as well.

Two men came in and stopped when they saw Leroy. "You the new nurse?" A brown haired one said. Leroy nodded his head. "Kay. Go to room 119B." Leroy was given a piece of paper with writing on it.

"There is a recovering Groyvle in there. Do whatever the others say to do. Got it." Leroy didn't have time to nod as he was pushed into the hallway. 'Too many people rushing by.' Leroy thought as another group of people and Chanseys moved a stretcher down the hall with a severely wounded Raticate on it.

He saw a brown haired woman up a head talking to a man from behind a booth.

"Pateint 123A. Dave he's that way. Just be careful around trainers from Pastoria, okay!" She shouted to a Hiker with a Ponyta stuffed animal at his side.

She turned to him. "Oh, are you lost?" Leroy nodded. "Always tough on the first day of the job." He showed the lady the piece of paper. "Hmm. Oh!" He looked at her with sad eyes. "Did you know that Grovyle? Oh Arceus, I am so sorry for your loss child. He's straight down that hall and the last door on the right." Leroy nodded and ran down the hall.

Searching for the right door took several tries. First, he found a Ponyta with a severe cut in its leg. Then, he met a shiny Butterfree with its bottom wing torn off completely. Finally he found Piper connected to many different machines and wires. A Nurse told him to get an IV.

'_What is an IV? Does she mean an Eevee? I'll just ask her Chansey.'_He thought. 'Hey Chansey!' He called. 'Over here!' A Chansey turned around. 'What do you need human?' He replied. 'What is an IV?'

The Chansey looked puzzled. 'An IV is a cable that sends fluids to a patient's body helping the patient to live.' Leroy was still confused.

'Can you help me find one?' The Chansey's eyes drooped. 'Hmm. Another newbie.' She walked over to a cabinet. 'Well okay the IV's are here at this cabinet on the top shelf.'

'Thanks.' **Leroy used Transform. **He turned back into a ditto and stretched his arm to reach the IV pack. 'Here you go.' He said handing it to a Pokémon similar to Nurse Joy. The Chansey stared at him and fell back…

'Oh NO!' Leroy screamed! Five Chanseys swarmed around him at once. 'What did you do?' cried one. 'Who are you?' Questioned another.

Finally Nurse Joy herself came out and said ten simple words. "What the Heck are you doing in this hospital room?" Leroy took a deep breath. 'I came to see…' he paused. 'Him. The guy in the oxygen mask hooked up to EV's.' He then said under his breath. _'Or something like that.'_

'That Groyvle is my friend.' He said, nothing but the truth speaking for him now. 'My best friend and…' he gulped. '…soon to be mate.'

'I won't lie to you,' he continued looking from face to face. 'It wasn't the smartest thing to do…'

'Falling for him so quickly, then letting my older sister worry so much. I love him and he loves me and that's all I needed to know… to come in this part of the building.' He stopped and walked over to Piper.

'I once heard… that people do crazy things when they're in love.' He stopped preparing to be kicked out.

Nothing came. "Well, even though I didn't understand much of that. I understand that you two really like each other and I can't stop that…" Leroy sighed in relief.

"However, visiting hours are over and what you did is wrong. I'll let you go back to your trainer so you can see him tomorrow." He ruffled his pink hair. "Goodbye and good night little Ditto."

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote a poem that is talking about people being connected. <strong>


End file.
